elfen_liedfandomcom-20200223-history
Death in Elfen Lied
Death is the final fact of all existence, the last obstacle all must face, and none overcome. Before death, all are equal, for all must cross the river with him when he comes for them. This is true in the real world, and the world of Elfen Lied alike. Even if a select few temporarily escape death's embrace in Elfen Lied's series of events, the passage into the abyss and the world beyond is inevitable. In this series, the end is often a brutal one, where peace is but a wish. It is difficult, if not impossible, to find a peaceful death in Elfen Lied, and it is similarly so for any death which is not painful, often in the extreme. This article, which by definition, will include full and massive spoilers, has as its purpose listing the deaths and methods of same depicted in the series, chapter by chapter and then episode by episode. While the overwhelming emphasis will be placed on depicted deaths, implied or described ones will be listed in short at the bottom of the article. This is an open article, able to edited by any user at any time, even before initial completion. Deaths in Manga Chapters *1 - Guard named as Murakami, depicted in flashback as leaving a pen inside Lucy's vector-zone; Murakami mentions a man named Sasaki, potentially a later casualty. Death unseen, but likely died when pen driven through head; Unnamed Guard 1, arm ripped off and then decapitated when his cell-phone falls into Lucy's zone; Unnamed Guard 2, decapitated by Lucy after getting the keys to her lock-up from the first guard; Two guards shown watching the doors to Lucy's transport elevator open while she holds the head of Guard 2; presumption of death, not directly depicted; Kisaragi, decapitated by Lucy while being held hostage; Guard 3, head impaled by Kisaragi's pen; Guard 4, heart torn out when attempting to attack Lucy; 3 and 4's bodies destroyed by Lucy as intimidation/distraction *2 - No deaths depicted or described *3 - No deaths depicted or described *4 - Satou, death unrevealed, Lucy (fake-out) *5 - Satou (hole blown in torso, right arm ripped off, beheaded by Lucy) *6 - No deaths depicted or described *7 - No deaths depicted or described *8 - No deaths depicted or described *9 - Kanae (bisected), her and Kouta's Father (beheaded), both in flashback, killer unseen *10 - No deaths depicted or described *11 - No deaths depicted or described *12 - No deaths depicted or described *13 - No deaths depicted or described *14 - No deaths depicted or described *15 - Nana (beheaded) - Fake-out, turns out to be in Lucy's imagined preconception *16 - No deaths depicted or described *17 - Riot Police mention the death of a man named Kidou, possibly one of the unnamed guards who died by Lucy's hands in Chapter 1 *18 - No deaths depicted or described (No fate of any kind has been mentioned for Mayu's biological father, nor really any information at all) *19 - No deaths depicted or described *20 - No deaths depicted or described *21 - No deaths depicted or described *22 - No deaths depicted or described *23 - No deaths depicted or described *24 - No deaths depicted or described *25 - No deaths depicted or described *26 - Professor Kakuzawa, beheaded by Lucy *27 - Passerby woman on street, blood vessels in head manipulated by Lucy; no confirmation of death, although she also falls face-first into the sidewalk as a result *28 - *29 - *30 - *31 - *32 - *33 - *34 - *35 - *36 - *37 - *38 - *39 - *40 - *41 - *42 - *43 - *44 - *45 - *46 - *47 - *48 - *49 - *50 - *51 - *52 - *53 - *54 - *55 - *56 - *57 - *58 - *59 - *60 - *61 - *62 - *63 - *64 - *65 - *66 - *67 - *68 - *69 - *70 - *71 - *72 - *73 - *74 - *75 - *Special 1 - Nozomi's mother, a suicide of unknown method, told of but never expanded upon *Special 2 - Possibly (story's canonical status depending) Kouta and Yuka when Lucy awakens *76 - *77 - *78 - *79 - *80 - *81 - *82 - *83 - *84 - *85 - *86 - *87 - *88 - *89 - *90 - *91 - *92 - *93 - *94 - *95 - *96 - *97 - *98 - *99 - *100 - *101 - *102 - *103 - *104 - *105 - *106 - *107 - *Special Side Story - No deaths depicted or described Deaths in Anime Episodes *Episode 1 - Unnamed guards in Lucy's containment chamber killed via dismemberment, then beheading; Kisaragi (beheaded); unnamed guards throughout multiple hallways killed in ways similar or identical to those in Chapter One (see above), with methods including pens shot through temples, others bisected at the waist, one with his heart punched out, and most beheaded. Total: 23 (in both English and Japanese dubs) *Episode 2 - Satou (hole punched in chest, then arm cut off, finally beheaded) * Episode 3 - N/A *Episode 4 - Nana (lethal injection from Kurama; fakeout) *Episode 5 - *Episode 6 - *Episode 7 - *Episode 8 - *Episode 9 - *Episode 10 - *Episode 11 - *Episode 12 - Shirakawa (sliced in half at waist); approximately 14 SAT soldiers and commander (ripped to shreds); in flashback: Kanae (sliced in half at waist) and Kouta's father (decapitated), both killed by Lucy; two unnamed guards (killed by Mariko when her vectors returned) *Episode 13 - Kurama and Mariko (both killed as Mariko's bombs detonated); unnamed soldier guarding Lucy's then unconscious body (decapitation); Isobe (decapitated by Lucy when he tried to kill Nana) *Episode 10.5/14/OVA - Aiko Takada (shot in the chest; supposed deceased) Offscreen Deaths * Episode 10.5/14/OVA - Aiko Takada's father (detailed in manga chapter 85) (TBC...) Category:Essays Category:Series Information Category:Manga Category:Anime Category:Story Related